Starlight Destiny
by Krissii-xx
Summary: "You may hold his hand, but I hold his heart, and there are strings attached. And some days I think that if I pulled on one of those strings, he just might come running." she sighed. PLEASE READ! Chapter 1 is Up!
1. Usagi's 18th Birthday Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. BleuStarr was suppose to write this but she gave up on it and handed it to me. I honestly loved the plot line of this. So here's Starlight Destiny (Not Seiya's Turn anymore)!

Enjoy!

+His Love Doesn't Cost all this Pain+

Mamoru got out his car wearing a black tuxedo. He then went to the other side and opened the passenger door. Taking a slender hand, Usagi wearing a dark red dress that came to her mid thigh and hugged her body in the right places, stepped out the car. It had no straps. She had black eyeliner and nothing else. With white jewelry on. Her white heels clicked against the pavement as Mamoru brought her into crown café.

"Why did I have to get all dressed up just to come to the crown café?" Usagi looked at Mamoru.

"You'll see, Usako. Now stop asking questions." He smiled at her. Usagi nodded, still wondering.

He then opened the door and let her walk in first. All the lights were off until Mamoru turned them on.

"SURPRISE!" Minako, Makota, Ami, Rei, Molly, Haruka, Sestuna, Hotaru, Andrew, Chad, Michiru, and all her other friends jumped from their hiding places.

"Happy birthday Usagi!" Minako and Molly said together. Usagi was in total shock mode. Her hand was covering her mouth with her eyes widen.

"Awe!" she looked around where all the things and people she loved most was. "I'm speechless." She finally said.

"Of course you are!" Molly went up to her and hugged her.

Minako smiled happily at her princess before turning the stereo on. "It's time to par-teey!" she squealed as the music began playing.

"Isn't that Starlight singing?" Usagi and Molly went up to Minako.

"Yeah, it's her new single called Still Dirrty (AN: By Christina Aguilera)." Minako bounced to the song.

Usagi and Molly joined in. Haruka and Michiru along with Sestuna and Hotaru talked among themselves. Makota was arm wrestling with Chad, who sadly was losing.

Rei, Mamoru, and Andrew were talking to each other. "I really don't think you should do this to her today, Mamoru." Andrew said.

"It doesn't matter, he's gonna do it tonight." Rei glared at Andrew. "Best time to do it is now then later when she's all alone. She'll have her friends to comfort her."

"And you're one of her friends?" Andrew shot back.

"Of course I am." Rei growled. "Why would you even ask such a thing?"

"A friend who is currently sleeping with a friend's fiancé? That's rich." Andrew growled.

"Why you." Rei growled.

"Cut it out!" Mamoru growled. "I'm doing it tonight. I just need my time to go back to America to go back to school. Then when I'm done we'll be back together, you'll see. You both know how much I love Usagi, but I need my time to focus." Mamoru said.

"But you love me too, don't you?" Rei asked. Mamoru just looked at Rei with pity.

"Like I told you many times. You were just a fling to him. You give something Usagi held precious to herself." Andrew said for Mamoru.

"Is that true?" Rei growled at Mamoru, her voice rising. "I was just a fling to you!"

Mamoru glanced around until his body froze when he seen Usagi looking at him then Rei. Haruka narrowed her eyes at them. Suddenly, Usagi began walking towards them with Molly and Minako right behind her.

"Did I just hear right?" Usagi glared at Mamoru then Rei. "You two have been messing around behind my back? You cheated on me?"

"Usagi-Chan…" Rei began before a slap echoed.

"Get out." Usagi growled. "Now!" she yelled. Minako pushed Rei out when she didn't move.

"Stay away from my princess!" she hissed at Minako. Before slamming the door. "Usako, can we talk in private." Mamoru asked quietly.

"No. We don't need to. You don't have the right anymore to call me Usako anymore. Nor do I have the right to call you Mamo-chan. Mamoru, it was over when I heard Rei say fling towards _you_." Usagi growled. "You can leave now. You're dismissed." Usagi said.

"Usa-"Mamoru began. "GET OUT!" Usagi yelled.

Mamoru grabbed his coat and waved towards everyone before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Usagi body shock. "Party over. Everyone it's time to leave." She said.

Molly hugged Usagi tightly as everyone began to leave except, Chad, Andrew, the other inners and outers. Haruka put her hand on Molly's shoulder. "Thank you, but you should be getting home. We'll handle it from here." Haruka smiled down at her. Molly nodded. "Call me when you can Usagi. We need to start hanging out again. I've missed you." Molly smiled. Usagi looked up at Molly. "I will. I will call you so we can go to the mall tomorrow okay." She smile sadly.

"Okay. Bye Usagi. Goodbye everyone!" Molly waved before walking out. "Now what was Melvin number again. I don't really feel like walking." They heard her say.

"Usagi-Chan. Don't worry about them. Don't worry about Rei or Mamoru. Right now they are both trash to us." Makota said.

"I'm not. I'm just hurt that they would do this to me. How could they?" Usagi burst into tears. Minako quickly hugged Usagi. "Usagi." Andrew said.

"I'm sorry that this happened on your 18th birthday." Andrew said.

"Did you know?" She asked, sniffling. "No." he lied. Usagi nodded. "Thank you anyway. I'm ready to go home." Usagi said getting out of Minako's embrace.

"Alright, thank you Andrew for the party. We'll bring her home." Haruka said. "Can I come?" Minako asked. "Yeah." Haruka said. Haruka, Michiru, Minako and Usagi waved goodbye before leaving.

"Hey." Andrew looked at the rest of them. "Can you all help me clean up?" he asked.

Everyone nodded all thinking, "Minako's smart!"

A red, yellow, and green stars shot across the night sky. A girl watch the stars before smiling to herself. "Ooh." She giggled. She had wavy crimson red hair in two low braids; her bang passed her eyebrows, pale skin, and emerald green eyes.

"Princess!" someone yelled. She turned towards the voice. "Felicia! There has been an accident! We have to go!" the person yelled.

Felicia took hold of a locket and ran towards them. "I'm coming!"

AN: Tell me what you think of this. Mamoru's been cheating on Usagi for Rei? A mysterious girl? And the shooting stars are here

R&R!

ily! :D


	2. The Ball Pt 1

The Ball Part 1

Felicia walked into a huge room decorated according to the holiday. There was to be a ball. A man and a young woman greeted her. "Miss Felicity." The man kissed her hand.

"Felicia." Felicia corrected him. "I'm here for the rehearsal for the ball." She looked around. The man was a bump shape and the woman was tiny as can be.

"Yes, yes. The ball will be magnificent! People all around Japan won't be expecting this." The man said.

"Mr. Bubble right?" Felicia asked, annoyed. He nodded. "Well, I didn't come here for the chit chat. I have business to do. So can you leave?" Felicia folded her arms.

Mr. Bubble glared at her while the tiny woman covered her mouth shock.

"Remember how much I am paying you. And the secrets I'm holding for you." Felicia glanced at the woman before smirking at Mr. Bubble.

"30 minutes." Mr. Bubble grumbled. "20 minutes top." Felicia smirked as Mr. Bubble and the woman walked out. After they closed the door it opened right back.

Three men walked in.

"Ah, you must be the 3 lights?" Felicia turned to them. She froze looking at them. Seiya, still the second tallest hair was jet black now and his eyes had an amazing midnight color and tan skin. He looked like he has been working out but not too much. Yaten, hair now to his shoulders, was the only difference in him. He might have got a little taller than he was. Taiki seemed to look more intelligent but all and all the same.

Seiya had to attempt. She was beautiful. He could have thought she was a goddess or angel before him. Her eyes were amazing, her skin was pale like the moonlight, and her hair flowed in soft waves with its abnormal crimson red color. And then, her curves made a goddess look down in shame.

"Something you like?" Yaten grin at Seiya. Seiya jumped, taking his gaze off her. He glared at Yaten blushing.

Taiki cleared his throat. "Pleasure to meet the real Starlight." He took Felicia's hand in his and kissed it.

"Call me Felicia." Felicia blushed. "Well let us introduce ourselves."Taiki smiled.

"I'm Taiki Kou." Taiki took a step back. Yaten took her hand and kissed it as well.

"Yaten Kou. Sexiest of them all." Yaten smirked. Felicia smiled a big cheesy smile.

"Move." Seiya pushed Yaten. "I'm Seiya. Don't believe anything Yaten tells you." He kissed her hand making her blush.

"She blushes for him." Yaten whispered. Felicia glared at him. "Evil!" Yaten hid behind Taiki.

"Nice hiding place. We differently can't see you now." Felicia teased.

"Why you!" Yaten stepped forward but Taiki pulled him back. Taiki noticed the powerful energy radiating off her. Then he noticed a scar on her neck. It held the symbol of the sun. Felicia caught him looking and quickly covered it.

"So. When shall we begin practice?" she asked.

Usagi, Minako, and Ami were in the dress shop. "Ms. Ami can you please tell us how you got us invited to this BALL!" Minako said from the dressing room.

"My mother talked to this man named Mr. Bubble, who I found out was related to my mom, and he gave her 3 invitations. Mom couldn't go cause she has to work tonight so she gave them to me." Ami said, walking out the dressing room.

"To much?" she asked nervously. ((A/N: Links to dresses will be at the bottom))

"Oh wow! That's gorgeous Ami!" Minako gasped, she stepped out. "Ya like?"

"Yes! Sexy like always Ms. Mina." Ami smiled.

Usagi stepped out her dressing room. "Too much isn't it?" she asked.

"Usagi!" Minako and Ami squealed. "You look just like queen serenity."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Usagi winked, going back into the dressing room to change back.

8:30 P.M.

The ball room was packed with elegant people dressed up. Felicia smiled to herself looking out into the crowd. Her hair was pulled back for now. Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to see the three lights.

"We've got 4 minutes until our performance. Most of the people here are about between 15 and 19." Taiki said.

"Oh, that's good. Because these songs aren't too elderly." Felicia smiled at them.

Felicia peeked out from the curtain again when she spotted Usagi, Minako, and Ami walk in. All of them had an energy around them. "Found the inners." Felicia whispered.

"Time to get ready!" Felicia skipped passed the starlights. When she was gone Taiki turned to Seiya and Yaten.

"She has this enormous energy radiating off her. I think she might be the star Princess Kayukee told us to find." Taiki said, looking in the direction Felicia left. Seiya and Yaten looked at each other before nodding.

"Then that means we have to protect her no matter what." Seiya asks.

"First we've got to find who exactly is she." Yaten said, thinking about the situation.

"And why she's here on earth." Taiki said.

"Right, lets go. We've got a performance to do." Seiya said, walking out.

"Right!"

"Ooh this place is so beautiful!" Minako squealed. Usagi looked around when she noticed a sign. It said ' TONIGHT PERFORMING IS THE 3 LIGHTS AND STARLIGHT! THEY WILL BE STARTING WORKING TOGETHER TONIGHT!'

"Oh my god. MINAKO!" Usagi grabbed her hand and pointed. Minako couldn't help it. She screamed. Catching everyone's attentions. The girls in the ballroom looked at the sign and began screaming as well. Ami and Usagi grabbed Minako's hand and ran to the front. When they reached the front the lights seemed to dim.

The lights fell on Felicia who had a violin to her neck playing. A lot of people began saying 'oh my god' and 'it's starlight!'. Something that sounded like a heart began playing as well. Everyone recognized Felicia's song and fell silent. Felicia began singing and performing the song Suteki Da Ne.

As she, performed people began taking partners and dance. Usagi bit her lip as she noticed this. "Minako!" she grabbed her friends hand and began dancing with her. Minako giggled before noticing something. "Ami-Chan!" she looked behind her.

Ami froze in spot as a man apporached her. "May I?" he asked. Ami took his hand hesitantly and they began twirling with everyone else. Ami blushed nervously. "Taiki, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Another mission yet again." He whispered back. "What's going on?" Ami asked, curious. "You see Starlight there?" he asked. "Yes, why?" Ami said confused. "Her real names Felicity but everyone calls her Felicia. Besides her fans who call her starlight. She has this enormous energy radiating off her. We believe she may be Princess of the Sun Kingdom. She may not. So we're keeping a close eye on her. We have to protect if she is princess." Taiki explained.

"Why? Doesn't she have her own guardians?" Ami asked, glancing at Felicia. "If we are right and she is princess of the sun kingdom, her guardians right now are in an eternal sleep until she really needs them. If Chaos ever decides to return to Earth Felicia and Sailor Moon would have to perform the solar eclipse to destroy him forever." Taiki explained more.

"So she's just as important to everyone like Usagi?" Ami asked.

"To be truthful, the way Princess Kayukee explained, the sun princess has a temper. She's very important. Maybe even more from the way she thinks. I will warn you, if you ever get in a battle with Felicia, she would rather one on one." Taiki said.

"A fair match." Ami said. "Right. If anyone decides to interfere, she will kill every last one of you." Taiki said.

"Ouch." Ami smiled. "So, what's been going on with the earth scouts." Taiki asked.

"Nothing but drama. Yesterday was Usagi's 18th birthday." Ami sighed.

"I'd have to get her something." Taiki said.

"Don't do it. Usagi's 18th birthday wasn't the best. We found out Mamoru and Rei-Chan have been sleeping together. He was planning on breaking up with her on her birthday." Ami informed him.

"Seiya wouldn't like to hear that." Taiki sighed. "Seiya's here too?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, but I think he has his eyes on someone besides Tsukino." Taiki smirked.

"Who exactly?" Ami asked curious. "Felicia. Seems she has her eyes for him as well." Taiki smirked.

"Taiki, don't you think it would be good to get Usagi and Seiya together?" Ami put her arms around his neck.

"I know what you're trying to do, Ami-Chan. And it might work." Taiki smirked.

Ami smiled looking at Usagi then to Felicia who was looking at her suspiously.

"What is she up to?" Felicia thought as she left the stage.

A/N: Tell Meh What Yuhh Guys Think!

Here's The Dresses

Usagi:: / /www . cynthia - styling . com/ images /200904/ 1239512017249662065 .jpg

Minako: http : / / img . alibaba . com / img / product / 20 / 85 / 82 / 37 / 208582372 . jpg

Ami: http : / joechip . net / liana / uploads / halloween - costume - fourteen - christine - daae - star - princess - masquerade - costume - in - black - blue - and - white - with - black - domino - mask - tabbed . png

Kayukee: http : / nexteve . co . uk / images / D / F6263A . JPG

Felicia: http : / lavender and lace bridal . com / P1344 . JPG

Take out the spaces from the links to view it.

R&R

ily! ((Mwah!))


	3. The Ball Pt 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS OR ANY OF WHICH BESIDES FELICIA! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE MAMORU DIE IN A BATTLE WITH SEIYA AND SEIYA AND USAGI GET MARRIED **

**Heyy Everyone! I'm So Happy With All The Reviews.**

**Please Keep Commenting My Story and Don't Forget To Read My Other Stories!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_Last Time… _

"_Don't do it. Usagi's 18th birthday wasn't the best. We found out Mamoru and Rei-Chan have been sleeping together. He was planning on breaking up with her on her birthday." Ami informed him._

"_Seiya wouldn't like to hear that." Taiki sighed. "Seiya's here too?" Ami asked._

"_Yeah, but I think he has his eyes on someone besides Tsukino." Taiki smirked._

"_Who exactly?" Ami asked curious. "Felicia. Seems she has her eyes for him as well." Taiki smirked._

"_Taiki, don't you think it would be good to get Usagi and Seiya together?" Ami put her arms around his neck._

"_I know what you're trying to do, Ami-Chan. And it might work." Taiki smirked._

_Ami smiled looking at Usagi then to Felicia who was looking at her suspiously._

"_What is she up to?" Felicia thought as she left the stage._

The ball part 2

Felicia walked down the steps from the stage. She finished her song for now and a band was starting to play a ballad. She spotted Seiya, Yaten, and this other woman talking to one another. She glanced at Ami one last time before walking over to Seiya.

"Hey guys." She smiled approaching them. Seiya and Yaten seem to freeze as the woman eyed her.

"I'm Kayukee." The woman introduced herself. "Felicia." Felicia smiled.

"I'm their cousin. I'm visiting them for a short time." Kayukee said. "You don't say." Felicia smirked at Seiya. Felicia wasn't stupid. She knew exactly who she. "Princess Kayukee, I'm not stupid." Felicia put folded her arms. Kayukee looked shock then her eyes soften. "Felicity, I knew I was right." Kayukee stepped forward slightly. "You caused a lot of drama in our galaxy and in this one. What exactly were you thinking?" Kayukee frowned.

"Nothing. I wanted to meet the incredible moon princess, I've heard so much about." Felicia smiled sweetly.

"You don't need to. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Do not disobey me." Kayukee hissed before turning and walking out the ballroom. Felicia folded her arms. She suddenly remembered Seiya and Yaten and slowly turned to face. "We know each other, that's all. None of your business." Felicia said, walking away already knowing what they were thinking.

"Go ahead." Yaten said grinning at Seiya. He already knew what was on his mind as well. Seiya nodded and went behind Felicia.

Once he caught up with her, he grabbed her by her arm stopping her. "Come dance with me." He whispered in her ear. Felicia glanced at him then nodded. Seiya walked her to the center where people were already dancing. Felicia placed her hand on his shoulder while he took her other hand in his and put his other on her waist. "Closer." Felicia whispered. Seiya pulled her closer. "Lead the way." Felicia smirked at Seiya.

"Minako! Slow it down!" whined Usagi. Minako made herself the man of the waltz and was twirling Usagi EVERYWHERE. Usagi felt so dizzy at the moment. Minako calmed down and Usagi and her walked to the side where the drinks were. "I wonder who's Ami's dancing with." Usagi looked at Minako, who was drinking the red wine. "I seen this man take her spinning on the dance floor. Wait isn't that her there?" Minako pointed to where Ami was now talking to Taiki.

"Isn't that…" Usagi looked harder. "That's Taiki!" Usagi gasped. "I totally forgot! They are back!" Minako squealed jumping up and down. "But where's my Yaten boo!" she looked around until she spotted him leaning against a wall, eyes closed in a deep thought. "Be right back!" Minako squealed, power walking towards Yaten.

"Well, look at you and your sexy self." Minako nearly meowed at Yaten. Yaten eyes widen. "Venus!" he jumped. "Shush, my big baby boo! Nobody needs to know that." Minako covered Yaten's mouth. "Now tell me honey dip. Why didn't you all tell us you were coming!" Minako smirked at Yaten. She took her hand off of his mouth. "Well-" He started but yet again, Minako shut him up with her hand. "Enough talking, my little skim milk. Lets dance!" Minako grabbed Yaten's hand, nearly flinging him onto the dance floor.

"Why me?" Yaten thought.

Usagi looked around the ball for him. Until she noticed him walking from the dance floor with a girl with red hair. "That must be Kayukee." She assumed, before walking over to them.

"Seiya?" Usagi stopped beside them. Seiya body seem to freeze at that voice. He must be dreaming.

"Odango?" he suddenly turned to her. Usagi smiled brightly at that name. Seiya didn't know how to respond to her after that. He didn't expect to see her so early. Felicia smiled softly realizing who the girl is. Usagi eyes then went to Felicia. Who was definitely not Kayukee.

A/N: WOOHOO!

Is that a cliff hanger? I hope so. What do yall think is gonna happen next? Will Felicia and Usagi hit it off or will it turn out bad. I'm tell you a little secret, there's a new enemy!

That's all

Ttyl everyone!

Mwah!

-Krissii

Next Chapter: Ball Pt 3 & Interruption.


	4. AN: Amazing:

Hello everyone!

I've got some amazing news for you!

At the moment , I'm on my father's computer because I broke my keys on my keyboard for my laptop so it had to go in the shop. But my father told me today they just called and said it's ready.

However, he won't be able to get it until this weekend.

The good news is I am returning to continue and finish some of my stories.

I will be only updating the stories that had the most demands for.

Those would be :

Love has No Distance

Starlight Destiny

Accidental Lovers

And

Dirrty Little Secret

Those are what I am working on at the moment. After I get finish with those or get to a good stopping point I believe I'll start to either update my other stories or begin my new ones.

I hope I made everyone happy so far. I've missed my readers dearly.

School starts next month so and I'll be a junior!

Wish me luck with the stories,

Toodles,

Krissii-xx


End file.
